User talk:Toa Roden
PLEASE NOTE: As of Spring 2014, I am fully retired, departed, dead, and gone. The end. If you really, really need me, look me up on BZPower, under the name 'Shadowhawk'. Thank you. ::::—The CBW Community Team Hey, welcome Roden Hey, welcome Roden! I don`t know why no one has actually welcomed you, it is always fun to do. Badly enough, I often can`t make time for it. Yet, when i have time, I always try doing it. You can, at this moment, imagine me as a nice guy of fair age, who sounds excited at this moment. (and a leetle bit hyperactive...) Well, I see you did already learned the ropes, you probs also met Slice and the gang once or twice, I don`t know. At least, you know how it works. And, when I revise your story, I can see you are pretty talented. You would maybe have the skills to equal Varkanax or our mighty Slice, or our resident Bond, and these are all names you would not recognize as of now, but is you read TEG, DR and TFC, you would know enough. Yet, after basically (not very precisely) reading your story The Ways Entwine, I could not find any fight scenes. Your style highly grows on me, and when I missed it, please tell me, I was quite rushed. If there isn`t include any, I would like seeing one soon. Well, seeing I told about everything a newbie to only this wiki should know in the beginning, I would close this message. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 16:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Could you give me little piece of battlewriting from your hand? PLZ? I seriously am liking your writing, I feel like I have to read it when I get in a good mood. Try read one of my most recent ones, Deep Sea Ambush. It is part of a huge setup of short stories, that one was the first, yet I currently am working on a piece of excellent work seeing my style. I turn somewhat different way with it, and I`ll see how it`ll turn out. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 19:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! Hope you enjoy your stay! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 03:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Wellcome to CB. Collector1 The tournament will go on. Be assured that a closed blog won't stop me from continuing the fights. Oh, your opponent has been changed to Heehvan. The Copycat MOCcist Crib to coffin 01:31, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I really appreciate it! The Copycat MOCcist Crib to coffin 01:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I could use him. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:54, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Roden. :3 --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 06:04, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. I see forward to read your entry. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 14:34, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Here's a page (currentlt unofficial name) that I made for it, containing all the summaries from begining to end. Jareroden97 14:50, March 21, 2011 (UTC) We're doing a sequel to the RP right now... Shadowmaster 01:11, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the main plot of your chapter is really great, but I'm going to add details. Not anything big, but I;m just going to add stuff like "lush plants and tall trees covered the area." Little stuff like that. Re: Thanks, the award you made was extremely epic. I'm glad you consider TEG to be an excellent story. (If you have time, could you review here)? Also, I'd like to take the time to say hello. Apart from a few minutes on the IRC and a few interactions on blogs, I don't think we've properly met, though I know you're active on other WikiMetru sites as well. BTW, have you read the sequel, TSC? I'm still working on a short story that takes place between the two, Into the Darkness (Varkanax39), before I continue, but I've already written three chapters... Varkanax39 23:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) We are doing another RP.... Shadowmaster 01:58, March 26, 2011 (UTC) No, you just have a better chance of winning if you do. Varkanax39 18:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Her's a page we made, telling everything that we did yesterday. LINKAGE. Also, we're gonna' continue in a little bit. Wanna' join in? Jareroden97 19:51, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to do a one-on-one RP battle on Mibbit? Shadowmaster 01:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, wanna join an RP on mibbit--'Evilkitteh' 02:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Roden. Would you like to continue the RP, Deadly Alliances? Jareroden97 is on Mibbit with me with now. We're currently waiting for Shadowmaster, but we may start without him.Linkage! Crib.To.Coffin 01:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) TEG None of those are in any way relevant to the content. I suggest you put your award on Varkanax's page instead. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 03:04, March 30, 2011 (UTC) In 23 1/2 hours... [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hello Roden, I don't think we've ever formally spoken Typed before and I wanted to introduce myself. Also after reading your blog about law of the jungle I began reading it and while I am only on part one I have found it enjoyable. well any way see ya. [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] 'Roden' TW''~ Hey, I posted my Roden image in my first blog post. TDS Hey, Roden, you can edit TDS again. Just edit the same chapter, okay?--Bye y'all... I mean, you all 20:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Roden. Come to Mibbit, we're chatting and we need some people. Shadowmaster 00:34, April 9, 2011 (UTC) TDS Sorry about the wait |:) I meant to add to chapter nine.--Bye y'all... I mean, you all 19:18, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Pain...agony...my hatred burns 21:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC)Hey ToaRoden I got your message and I would love to enter the contest, but sadly I don't know if I have enough peices to make the moc. If I do somehow come up with the parts I decide to enter I'll let you know thanks for the offer. Pain...agony...my hatred burns 04:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC)Hey Toa Roden, as I said in my last message I was not able to make a moc for the Tritax contest, but thankfully I fell into some peices and was able to make a Skrall heres the pic. Hope he works. Pain...agony...my hatred burns 05:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC)Hey ToaRoden, I just wanted to know when you will be closing the Tritax contest? I don't mean to sound impateint and im '''not expecting my moc to win infact in a way I kind of hope I don't that way I can take apart the moc so I can use the parts...heck I may do that eitherway...anyways it's just you've had the conest open for a long time and just wanted to know when you will end it? Pain...agony...my hatred burns 17:36, April 16, 2011 (UTC)Hey Toa Roden, I got your message and I wasn't to sure what you meant about "better picture" so I took one of him in an action poze. If this one dosen't work tell me what you would like to see and I'll try my hardest to make it happen. Here's the pic: Above. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 21:38, April 18, 2011 (UTC) TDC Member template I could give it a border myself, but I have not got around to updating it. Go ahead and add one, if I like it, you'll be notified and given credit. If not, I'll probably adjust it and still give you credit anyways. :) By the way: Accept the invite? :D --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 03:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC) TDC Stuff Wow. Thank you. There's three more templates you could change. I'd like the same as the member template,but with the test that's on there. Ask what font is on the logo, as he made it. And don't change any coding on the club page or main page. :) And I saw what you did to the member list. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 22:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for updating the stuff! I'll give you credit on the club page and on the main page. Hey, Toa Roden, I made a drawing of your Roden MOC for you. WELL? Do you like it? Nuju of Ice 14:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I really don't think I should have to say this, but we do not delete pages just because they are poorly-written. If they are poorly-written, then you revise them. You do not delete them unless they are too short to provide any relevant information. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll see if I can enter. Jareroden97 17:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) How do ya doit? Hey Toa Roden, how do you make a custom signature thing? Oh! And did you see my cool quotes fron Lukaraan? I'll post more and from different dudes and creepies! Thanks for thehelp and stuff you're giving me! Piraka king 17:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC)Piraka king. Oh. And the signature button isreallyconfuseing me: On the talk page, it has that thing that says use signature button, and its kind of confuseing and annoying because I keep on clicking it. Piraka king 17:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC)Piraka king The skin may not be up to par because you can't see it all yet. If you're still seeing the Metru Nui pic as the background, you should clear your cache. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry. There seems to be trouble with the file. It'll remain at the old version for a little while, so we'll just have to deal with it as it is. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:30, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RPG Do it on the Wiki Metru Forums, please. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:07, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I really don't think RPing on here would do much. While it is Slice's decision, I disagree with RPing on here. It would get extremely messy and end with a page, half good grammar, half terrible. Shadowmaster 00:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Then it would make a good initiative for people to come to WMF. The fact is, this site isn't for roleplaying. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Then RP on the IRC chat. CBW is not for roleplaying. Shadowmaster 02:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you wanna make a WMF account?-- 02:21, May 11, 2011 (UTC) The Dark Side Can you give an over view of the story? I won't mess around with stuff you'ar gonna put in. Collector1 I like the green better, but ask him if he can change the middle of the page to another color. I don't like white. Uh, my chapter is about Benjarmin. I'll update when I have time. Collector1 Re:Tritax Contest Thank you, I am flattered! :D Yes, I will definately try to enter but my schedule's a bit messed up at the moment. I have exams until the 27th but I'll try and throw something together tomorrow. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Why thank you! :D I'm in the proccess of writing the third chapter now. (In other words it's going to be a long night of writing :P) Have you checked out Whispers in the Dark too? They both take place at around the same time. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Go to the Duncannuva Wiki NOW. You need to see what's happening. Baterra1202 I just sent Sannse a message on TBW; I just wanted to inform you. Luckily, Kopeke and I are working on tracking Tuma's IP. Mata Nui seems to think this could wind up in court, considering Tuma's been sending Kopeke death threats. Baterra1202 Hey, do you think you could spread the word on TBW that I'm not going to be active there any longer? And perhaps tell DaNASCAT he's caused the loss of a community member? I guess silly me just didn't seem to understand that death threats are nothing to be taken seriously... oh well. Please pass on the message. Plz Join! Talk 01:57, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Now that ITD's done, could you post a review on the talk page? Could you do the ITD review now? (Sorry if I'm bothering you about it). OK, that's fine. BTW, have you read TSC? It's the real sequal to TEG, and Fairon returns as one of the three protagonists. I really didn't have much time, so I slopped together a '''''really quick design for Tritax. But I guess it's fine, as I have no hopes of winning anyway. I didn't even put lime on the legs, which I totally reused from Ultimatrum. You see, my original design had no legs. I'll tell you what I mean later. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 02:39, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Here's this one too. Hope you like it even though I think it sucks stinks. No it doesn't suck. That would be akward. Besides, the torso isn't that bad. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 02:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Here's mine. :) - M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 19:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the review! I do realize it was slightly rushed, but I was anxious to begin TSC. And sure, I'll do a review for your stories! Which one do you want me to review? moc I'll try and find some time. No promises though. :) --[[User:Ids5621|'''Ids]] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 16:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid I had completely forgotten about that... Dang... I'll see what I can put together this weekend, and I'll make sure it's at the top of my to do list. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! is it too late to enter here he is i guess i posted him on a blog of mine a couple of days ago but i still havent used him in my story and i dont know if i will, so yeah there ya go cropped em' up Sorry I took so long to upload these. I'm afraid I didn't have the time to create a custom MOC this weekend, so I just ended up sticking a Stronius head on Terminator. Still, I think the end result looks decent enough. File:M1_Tritax_01.JPG|Matoro1's entry (Photo 1) File:M1_Tritax_02.JPG|Matoro1's entry (Photo 2) File:M1_Tritax_03.JPG|Matoro1's entry (Photo 3) [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! At least winning? XD Sounds good, although I'm liking a lot of the other entries. Have you seen Cobarox and Mudro? (Two of my most recent MOCs which I'm quite proud of.) [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Ah, that would make more sense. :D I know, I tried doing a MOC contest once. I left it open for about three months and I didn't get a single entry. D: Of course, that was back when I had only just joined. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! RE: Well, it's a Halo based joke. But it means that, if you find out my location, you could possibly be imprisoned for life. It also uses the USERNAME template. The Halo part is because it's based on a line from the book, Ghosts of Onyx. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 17:53, July 2, 2011 (UTC) It happened to me on Halo Fanon once. They would put the USERNAME template with "is the cancer of Halo Fanon" at the end. They had me going for a month until I was helping a friend set up a profile. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 19:10, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Combat forms Absolutely. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 19:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I've already said Baterra can write Ch. 11.. maybe you can write Ch. 12, or ask Bat to let you do Ch. 11.--[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 14:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Okie dokie then.--[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 14:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll make sure not to write anything that group then. Baterra1202 Edit Conflict Hey, perhaps you didn't know, but I was editing The Dark Side while you were adding two little ='s to the chapter heading. Don't you think maybe it would have been just a LITTLE more important for me to finish the battle between ELT, Millennium, and Sarkanian? Sorry if I seem ticked off, but I guess I am, considering I just lost about a page worth of writing that I hadn't saved. Baterra1202 It's OK, you don't have to do anything in return. I'm sorry for the angry message by the way. Me, Speewaa48, and my parents were in the hospital with my great-grandmother; I writing on my laptop from the waiting room, and I was under a lot of stress. Thanks for the offer, though. Baterra1202 Invited —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 10:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry, CB's gonna do that one, but you can do the kickoff chapter of Part 3. That's Chapter thirteen. BTW, have you read the ''An Age of War prologue? Do you like it? Give a review on the talk page, please! [[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 00:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I feel like I have been improving somewhat. Oh, and I think it would be best if you put the link to your talk page in the ''second part of your signature. Most people do that, and it will prevent others from losing their way to your talk. [[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 01:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for taking the time to write the review! I really enjoy gaining both positive and critical feedback. You sell yourself short, though, that was an excellently written review! Thank you for reading it, and I'm glad you enjoyed the story. And I will review ''Rain and The Ways Entwine, but I've been very busy recently with TSC's sequel, The Darkest Light. I'll get to them as soon as I can. Varkanax ' 15:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I died, but I came back to life... I have returned from the realm of nonexistence with many thoughts, memories, and improvemrnts. I will shortly continue to write the Piraka Empire: Kuulanahk Story. Also, I will have no more useless chatter anymore. I also thought a little about a lot of other topics and I am glad to be back on the "still alive" list. Piraka king 18:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! Would you like to join the NRC? You have excellent reviewing talent, and I need more people to help me with the reviews. (I have about 16 reviews to do at the moment). Oh, and I've finished TDL. Have you read it? if so, what do you think? 'Varkanax ' 15:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay. And the NRC reviewing isn't much different from a standard review (Only Slice's standards are quite a bit stricter, see the NRC page). Anyway, glad to hear you're enjoying TDL! 'Varkanax ' 18:03, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I think it's a very good idea, and I'll certainly help, though I may not be able to do updates as regularly as I'd like to (as I'm quite busy at the moment). But I think it's a very good idea, provided BionicleKid says yes, and you should ask him. 'Varkanax ' 00:54, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so you'll be working on ''Shadowfell. ''Thanks for deciding to work on this project. Just one question, though: do you have an email address that I can send the plans to? Or should I send them using wikia? 'Varkanax ''' 17:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure, I'd love that! Thanks! I'll formulate the outline as soon as I can![[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) 19:10, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Please vote here! [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) 01:13, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Rain Okay, I gave Rain an offical NRC review. I will do The Ways Entwine and Law of the Jungle as well (I believe they're both on the waiting list) when I get to them on the list. And, if you have the time, could you review TDL? 'Varkanax ' 00:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Slice has taken all my stories to do NRC reviews for already. It should be your official review. And I like the Protosteel Saga better, but that's just my opinion. 'Varkanax ' 00:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I actually would have given it an A-, but Slice's reviewing standards are quite strict... 'Varkanax ' 23:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Do you still plan on doing the TDL review before you leave tomorrow? (I know you're busy, and I'm sorry I'm bothering you, but I'd like to know). VarkanaxTalk 17:08,10/7/2011 Another excellent review. And yes, I can see why TDL and Shattering flow together, they're very related, and a lot of the plot threads introduced in TDL (such as the Silver and Dust subplot and Valkyria's treachery) are continued in Shattering. ''Anyway, excellently done (you're one of the best reviewers on this site) and very well-thought out review. Thanks for taking the time to review it. And I will get working on the NRC reviews as soon as I can (I'm still reading [[Dark Origins|''Dark Origins]]. My apologies for making you wait this long. VarkanaxTalk 23:40,10/14/2011 How do you like A Toa? BionicleKid Thank you for giving me permission to use the Mud Vipers! I certainly can find a way to fit them into the XMS storyline. Also, I have a definite plan for the roles of Roden and Keelara, and I can confirm that they'll both appear in the penultimate XMS story, The Final Prophecy. ''As for the others, they'll probably appear in either ''Shattering ''or ''The Final Prophecy. '' Regarding the ''Shadowfell ''outline, my apologies for not having sent the plans to you sooner, I've been busy recently. I hope to get the plans out to the authors this weekend. And I'm glad you're enjoying ''Shattering so far, and thanks for the compliment! VarkanaxTalk 21:42,10/18/2011 Re: NRC I've almost finished ''Dark Origins, '' and will be reviewing it. Right now, all of the others (Except my stories and The Ways Entwine, which I'm doing) are open at the moment, just let me know which one you want to do. VarkanaxTalk 18:15,10/25/2011 Okay, sounds good. VarkanaxTalk 17:41,10/28/2011 Yeah, I'm going to re-write a few parts, and I think the story will be too short to be put in chapter format, so I'm working on that. I'm not very active online at the moment due to the fact that I am extremely active in real life. My best friend is having major girl trouble and I'm really involved with the world. I haven't read Rain yet. I haven't given CB the go ahaid yet. I'll probably not be editing much. [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] [[User:BionicleKid/Stories|(Stories|]][[User:BionicleKid/Characters|Characters)]] 06:24, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry about the coding for the Awesome Story award, thanks for fixing it for me. CombatRoboticPrototype11 02:48, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm glad you responded, you're the first. :/ Anyways, a few chapters is great. Yeah, I had actually forgotten about this, but I'm glad you reminded me. I need to ask the others, again. :P Well, I'll let you know when we're going to get strarted, but that might not be for a little while, though. Thanks! -θι Mαδ Hεδερ 11:07, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Plans for Shadowfell Okay, here are the story plans for Shadowfell, as promised. Apologies for the delays. I know you've read the entire XMS to date, and that you're familiar with such concepts such as the Fall of Arcaea, so I haven't gone into detail on that. If you have any questions or plot change ideas, feel free to message about it. VarkanaxTalk 18:15,10/25/2011 Glad you liked the plot! And yes, cut/paste the plans to a word document, or to another location where they cannot be read by anyone else. And regarding the Veythari, I have to sign off now, but I'll send you a detailed description of their culture, traits, etc. as soon as I can. VarkanaxTalk 00:49,11/23/2011 NRC Review Thanks. That's the first time someone has said something more than "lack of description". :) Oh, AND YOU SEEM TO HAVE READ MY MIND. Srsly. You said something that has not been hinted or spoken about on CBW. Anyways, thankyou for the review. I agree - it was a greatly rushed. Partially because I want it to be a short story, but it's just got far too much going on in it. Do you have any ideas that won't increase it into a far larger blur of text? Thanks in advance. :P.S. Did you see my request on TBW? ::--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:45, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Shattering review Hello Toa Roden, I was wondering, could your planned review of Shattering be the NRC review? As you probably know, TheSlicer, who had previously claimed to be able to review all of my storyline, has confirmed he's left the wiki for good, and will not be able to do the reviews, and you're a just as good a reviewer. VarkanaxTalk 18:23,12/14/2011 If it would be faster to simply do a normal review rather than an NRC one, then by all means, go ahead. You're alreday being very kind doing the review at all, and I don't want to make extra trouble for you. But it's totally fine either way. VarkanaxTalk 18:30,12/14/2011 If you know Thebioniclelegend he has a couple of shadow krataGREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 02:34, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Veythari Traits (for Shadowfell) Regarding the Veythari's physical appearance, this is a good picture of one of my Veythari MOCs, though most Veythari tend to use scimitars or longbows rather than scythes. If you need any information, just ask. :) VarkanaxTalk 23:57,1/2/2012 Re: #Essentially so, yeah. #The Rahkshi-style helmet is fairly common, though it's usually not silver but steel-gray. Same with armor color, which is not always green and silver, usually just gray (though for commander's it's silver as well). #Yes! Good idea. #Thanks for letting me know you read the posts, and glad you're enjoying TFP. :) VarkanaxTalk 21:26,1/7/2012 hey i was wondering if you can help me on my story serial/ (hopefully) novel? Toacervax 22:40, January 15, 2012 (UTC) any writing tips or ideas you may have idk what exactly but i figured its wise to geta bit of help ^^' Toacervax 18:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) yeah 4 chaptersare up so far search "Reign of the Founders" you'l find it ^^' Toacervax 22:10, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ur askin me about my story?Sniperray213 22:50, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Wikify Toa Roden, I have a page (Toa Kewon) needs to be 'wikified,' but I don't know what that means. Could you help me? And if not, who should I go to? TW~ 17:22, January 17, 2012 (UTC)TW Thanks, I think I get it now. TW~ 14:08, January 18, 2012 (UTC)TW thanks thanks for the feebdback and help ^^' much appreciatedand dont worry no offense was caused :) so, looks like ive got A LOT of wor ahead of me right? well good luck me! oh and P.S yeah i'm new :) Toacervax 00:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC) More Shadowfell Info 17:13, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sounds good. By the way, I have you read my announcement about the XMS Prequel Series? 17:17, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Rahara Entry My entry for the Rahara MoC contest is here. Uninte... and Dragon Force Strike!!! 23:43, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Dang it, the link didn't work. try here. Invited [[User:PepsiCola99|'''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 00:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Rahara Entry I decided to enter your Rahara Contest, so here's the link to my entry! My entry. Also, do I need to make a small profile for him like PepsiCola99 did? February 18, 2012 10:41 AM Glad to here you have mastered the ancient and mysterious are :P Welcome to the club! I see you've already got the template, and added your name to the list. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 00:31, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rahara MOC Entry No need to wait - I have the larger versions of the images below: Rahara1.PNG Rahara2.png The third image is already large enough, I think. Just saying. February 27, 2012 15:03 PM I'll try to cook something up, but I'm afraid I can't make any promises. I have a big problem that starts with "S"and end with "choolwork" XD. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Me bad']] [[User talk:PepsiCola99|'at Grammar?']] [[User:PepsiCola99/Reviews|'That's unpossible!']] 00:36, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: A Need for Info Concerning the Fells Hey, sorry I took so long to get back to you. (I've been busy working on part two of Eternal Darkness). Anyway, in answer to your question about the scimitars, you're right; the weapon carried by the mummy warrior's a perfect example. The Fells are north of Gigas Nui, and to the northeast are the independent Kodax-ruled cities. To the southeast are the Dargon wastelands, and further south is Akkadia. South of Gigas Nui is the main Ix Empire. As the name implies, the Fells are mountainous and filled with wilderness, with many fells, valleys, and small mountains. Veythari cities are small and made with as many natural materials as possible. There are several jungles in the fells, but none near Shadowfell or the Resistance base. The far northern areas of the Fells are the massive Northern Mountains, where the smallest Veythari villages who want nothing to do with the war hide. In answer to your question about the map, I'm afraid I don't have a camera at my disposal. I hope the description helps as best as it can. Also, I agree with you about TFP. It's not at all improved from Shattering, and basically continues the same story elements (Whereas all of the previous volumes have been interconnected, yet each story had its own major plot points). I totally understand why you'd prefer not to review. And thank you for your compliment on Eternal Darkness! Glad you're enjoying it so far. VarkanaxTalk 19:11,4/6/2012 A Small Answer Well, Roden will show up around the end of the story, about 13 or so chapters from where I'm at. Keelara, about 9-10 chapters ahead. Canjar already popped up. Sadly, due to me having a need to expand my own characters, he/she/it couldn't have a very big role. :P ODST! 02:06, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I would like to enter you contest with Bionicles blazin'! User:Jefforyduck Re: I'll do my best to enter, but I cannot make any promises. I just have a lot of school work, and hardly enough time. I'll see what I can do. :) Permission Hello, Roden, I wanted to ask if I could use an alternate version Roden in my upcoming story From Behind the Mask. This story will be my twist on the reformation of Spherus Magna, in which Glatorian and Agori are segregated and alienated by the matoran and toa. If you do not want me using him, that is fine. [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 00:59, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Wherefore art thou speaking in such haughty tones? Cast your mistempered words to the ground, and hear the sentence of your movéd Cola! Yes, I too occasionally speak like that, ever since reading Shakespeare for English class. Anyhow, thank you, and I shall do by best to learn your eponymous character's background and idiosyncrasies. I may even create a separate page for him, if he becomes a major character. Oh yes, one other thing: Welcome to my list of friends. [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 02:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to triple post, but how is this for a description of Roden in Chapter 1. ''...Roden was not one to be crossed. Of course, he could be very courteous and polite character when he wanted to be. None the less, if you were to stare into those deep orange eye of his, you would see the shadow of a ghost that betrays a haunting past. Roden had seen and done much in his time, and although in his speech, he made no such mention of these events. I was once foolhardy enough to asked him why he kept his history shrouded in a veil, to which I received a cold indifference for the rest of the day. No, Roden was a nice enough person, just you stayed on his good side. It was not until later in life, long after these events had taken place, did I learn the full story behind my stolid friend. '' ''But on the day in which this story begins... If you are not happy with this initial description, I shall alter it. [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 02:50, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the consent, and I'll add to Roden's page under "Empire Alternate Universe" [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 00:59, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Roden has officialy appeared . Just though I'd notify you [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 03:25, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Roden, I know this sounds kind of bad, but do you plan to review ''Eternal Darkness''at any point? I know how much of a bother I must seem to you, asking you for another review when you've already done so many XD, but you're the best reviewer out there in my opinion. VarkanaxTalk 23:06,5/23/2012 I have pictures of the MOC I may want to enter into the contest. I'll upload them soon. ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 04:28, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Hey, Roden, seeing that you've been quite active lately and we're going to need some new rollbacks, how would you like to take a rollback position? The other admins are in support of this, so if you agree, I'll nominate you. What do you think? '''Shadowmaster 02:26, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Welcome to the staff team! (You're now a rollback!) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:28, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, Roden! Congrats on gaining the rollback position! Anyway, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you finished ED, and if you still plan to do a review. (If you do, it shouldn't be an NRC one, the club is being reorganized by Slice). As with all the other staff members, I'd like to say congratulations for earning your new position, and welcome to the CBW dictatorship team! [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 00:40, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just noticed you have been promoted! I must offer my congratulations; you are perfect for the position! [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 00:58, June 29, 2012 (UTC) MOC contest New MOC contest! Enter and/or vote here! For you servitude for your unwavering hard work. [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 21:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I admire you modesty, but I say you '''do indeed deserve it. [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 01:25, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Regarding ED Hey Roden, we haven't spoken in a while, but I'm wondering if you ever finished ''Eternal Darkness, and if so, if/when do you plan to review? 21:42, August 30, 2012 (UTC) P.S. So far, so good with Shadowfell, ''and I look forward to more. I'm still around, and look forward to reading the review. 01:30, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry to bother you again, but any chance you'll have the review finished soon? Dear, Toa Rodan I had checked one of my articles (The war spider) and saw it was a stub. I'm new to the custom bionicle wiki and would like to know why. Please reply as soon as you can. ScottriiToaOfAir0157 (talk) 18:13, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Scottrii Welcome back! http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 15:28, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Contest entry 2012-10-31 13.01.53.jpg 2012-10-31 13.03.38.jpg 2012-10-31 13.06.56.jpg BLARGÖOUISDNHJMFPAOUGC BACP9UHNMOGM (talk) 12:18, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Here is my entry to the Keelara contest '''Mellow Yellow 01:38, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Keel2.JPG Keel.JPG Keelara Entry Pretty much 1.0 version for my entry. I might try to make improvements later. Anyway, I used my basic Toa design, but upgraded it a little to use the chest piece. I was also able to make the Rau look half decent as well! Keelaentry1.JPG|Pose 1 Keelaentry2.JPG|Full view. Also, if the weapons aren't right, tell me and I'll correct them. Keelaentry3.JPG|Another pose. No overemphasis of those certain organs you mentioned at all! Keelaentry4.JPG|Walking. Keelaentry5.JPG|Back view. If the picture quality is too bad, notify me and I'll see if I can't get a spot with better light for my camera. Anyway, that's my entry. Echo 1, out. ---Deus Vult! 00:20, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, it could just be a piece of hood like armor down the back of the neck rather than hair, or even part of the mask. "Styalized Rau" leaves that open to interpretation. As for the pictures, I'll try to get some better ones this weekend. My house is devoid of well-lit spots for pictures that aren't taken up by junk at the moment XD. ---Deus Vult! 03:11, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I've got a set of new images. They're not too much better, but its an improvement. Here they are: IMG_1994.JPG|Pretty much the same pictures as last time. IMG_1995.JPG|Pose. IMG_1997.JPG|Sword pose. IMG_1998.JPG|Awkward pose. IMG_1999.JPG|Sitting pose. IMG_2001.JPG|Back. IMG_2003.JPG|Pictures without the hair. KeelaraAleph.JPG|Possibly one for the page in the off-chance she wins. Well, those should definitely be good enough for the contest. ---Deus Vult! 01:32, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Contest entry for Keelara MOC Contest This is my entry for the contest. Hope you like it. Toa Kolhie (talk) 18:02, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Keelara1.jpg Keelara2.jpg|Side view Keelara3.jpg|Back view Two things #I am planing on entering your contest, but I will not have access to my LEGO's form a few weeks, and it will take me a little while after that to built and perfect my entry. #I was wondering if you would be willing to review my short story, Trial and Terror. I don't know how you pick which stories to review, so if you have certain standerds about which stories you review and Trial and Terror doesn't qualify, it's ok. I'm just curious to see what others think of it :). Read the Manual of Style today! 02:26, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Stubs You're meant to use the stub template for stub, not the deletion template. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 04:50, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Last time I checked, you added the deletion template first on a few articles. But no matter. At least say "exceeded stub time limit" in the reason. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 23:44, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Co-writing request from Toa Kolhie. Hey there Toa Roden, I have a question for you. Would you like to write together with me and Lord Grimlock on my novel Rise of the Shadow? Well I hope you give me an answer soon and thank you for your time. 9:13, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Co-Writing Proposal Pity you can't be a co-writer for my story, but it doesn't matter my friend;) Thanks for letting me know. 12:59, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Keerla MoC I have been without access to my LEGOs for the past few months. Because of this, I have been unable to work on my entry. I have no idea when I will.gain access, but I may not be able to make the deadline. Sorry :( DeltaStriker 21:17, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I need to finish my Orc for the BCBS first (deadline 14th), then Keelara will come. I have that contest still in mind, but I'm always adding at the last minute. So don't worry, my entry will be uploaded... even when at the 31th January :D 07:07, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest: Season 3 Hey. I just came by to ask if you would like to be part of the writing team for the third season of Survival of the Fittest. If you do not wish to, that's fine. And also, it's open to enter characters into the third season. You can enter up to 8 characters. You can do it over here. Thanks for taking your time reading this message. Keelara MOC Entry Here's my entry for the contest. It's a build I've used a couple of times on fem-MOCs, and it's one that I think works well, mostly because it's pretty much entirely in proportion (if you know what I mean ^_-). Anyways, hope you like it. Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! (talk) 21:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) IMGP0358.JPG IMGP0359.JPG RE: SOTF This is possibly one of the best suggestions for the series that I have ever received. Thank you so much for bringing this up when it comes to the overall story. I've noticed that the two first seasons had these kinds of problems and I'm very grateful that you're willing to fix this. You're in for the job. I really hope that this works for the series and that it will become better and that (of course) Season 3 becomes an incredibly epic continuation. Once again, thanks. RE: Further thoughts on SotF Very generous of you to try and help me improve my writing. I really appreciate your kindness and offering me to be part of your project, and for that I thank you. However, I must dissapoint you to say that I'm declining your offer. I already have gotten plenty of ideas for "Season 3" and I do not wish that to go to waste. I have however, thought about what you said about the series not having the prime it had years ago and decided that season 3 will be the last part of the series and after that, it is dead, and for good. Would have liked to see you as the project manager for the series, but seeing how you said you're now working on a project with the same type of concept, we both know that's probably not gonna happen. I can help with the promotion, but that's the least I can do for now. Again, sorry to dissapoint. I really hope your new project turns out to be great and thanks for your generosity. My entry for Keelara MOC contest Well, this is my entry to your Contest :D Quite proud of her :D Check out Brickshelf and her MOCpage for more photos! Link to the Gallery: http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=521912 And to MOCpage: http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/352941 Aljarreau (talk) 16:46, February 2, 2013 (UTC) It was an honour. :D Aljarreau (talk) 09:18, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Roden, I tried and made many versions of my Keelara, but so far I wasn't able to create a version where I thought it looks good and I can upload it. So I wanted to ask if you could extend the deadline until the first March? I still have that BCBS contest going on and that one also requires an entry. 11:57, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Keelara - AuRon Here's my entry to the Keelara MOC contest, sorry that it's so late. http://www.flickr.com/photos/90889403@N08/sets/72157632738916672/ -AuRon/Varren/Will Hey there. Just skimmed through your latest blog (don't have much time to thoroughly read it; will do so and comment later) and noticed your part on story reviews. As pleased as I am that you are reviewing The Voyager, would you also be interested in reviewing Punishment? http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 04:24, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Situation resolved. -AuRon Well, I was already aware of your plans to review The Voyager (I do read your blogs :P), but I'm glad you're still willing to review it. But seeing as Punishment won't be finished for a while now (and I would like some feedback on some of my other stories), would you be interested in reviewing The Mentor's Way instead? http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:06, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Yet another co-writing request from FireStar97 Hey Toa Roden! Well I have a question for you (actually two). You're an amazing writer so I thought you would be suited to be a co-writer in my newest stopmotion series. Well would you like to co-write the series with me? And also, would you like to voice a character in the show? Please check my newest blog about the series for more information. Well take care and BTW you did an amazing job on Shadowfell. Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan (talk) 18:15, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes of course, but a bit longer than just a dialogue(a news report, something like that, but a funny news report)! It's a comedy show. Well since you're the first co-writer you may write the first episode, if you're okay with that of course. BTW sorry for the late reply and take care! Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan (talk) 19:35, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Nah, it's fine. I didn't set out to write The Voyager with the intention of making it an amazing piece of literature; I just wanted to make it a good, short read. Thanks for the review! http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 20:01, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry that I didn't add much information about the series. I just couldn't say it where all the people can read it. But I will write the first episode, you can start writing a short for the series if you want. BTW it doesn't have to do anything with the TV Channel thing, because I will also create just funny short gags about a couple Matoran characters. These characters are: Kuured (Ta-Matoran) (smart, egoist), Tardu (Le-Matoran) (dumb, funny, nice to everyone), Hiku (Po-Matoran) (best friend of Tardu, not the smartest one), Mike (Ta-Matoran) (wise, smart, funny, everyone's friend), Orinuh (Onu-Matoran) (annoying, smart, hates Tardu and Hiku, Kuured's best friend), Koto (Ko-Matoran) (silent, never shows emotions, Mike's best friend) These six Matoran live in the same apartment (the same building not the same room). I hope that I gave you enough information about the characters for the normal shorts. Well take care my friend! Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan (talk) 16:51, March 11, 2013 (UTC) SotF 3 - Chapter 1 The third season has begun. We should get going, discussing how we should write the first chapter. I hate to do things like that, and I guess you really wanted my entry. But I tried so often and failed so many times that I don't think I can do it anymore. That doesn't only happened with this contest, it also did with another where I made a junkbot to enter because of desperation. I don't even have anything to show to you, so I hope you believe me. Sorry for jumping off so late :( 16:53, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Keelara? Say, what's with your MOC contest then? I'm still waiting for your decision... Sincerely, Aljarreau (talk) 05:53, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Roden. Would you read Poisonous, please? This is the first story on CBW I've ever completed, and I want to know if is worthy of one of your famous reviews. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 16:58, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I await the review. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 19:58, April 19, 2013 (UTC) SOTF 3 - Chapter 2 The meeting page will be shut down. It only proved to be problematic for the story, so you're free to write whatever you please. Regarding Stub and Wikification Pages Hey, Roden. I've noticed that you've been adding a lot of stub and wikify templates to pages. That's good and all, but, and I'm sure you probably don't know this because nobody really does it (I don't even do it), I'd prefer that you message the owner of the page to inform them that their page needs to be wikified when you add a stub or wikify template to their page. It's not really a requirement, but I've been having to go through a bunch of stub pages, inform the owners, and reset the deletion dates for fairness - I don't feel it's exactly fair for people's pages to get deleted without them even being informed of it. Don't feel bad or anything - pretty much everyone doesn't notify the owners, not even I do, but I've noticed that you've been adding a lot of stub and wikify tags and I just wanted to notify you so I don't have to go back and reset the dates and notify the owners for any owners of any future stub pages or pages needing wikification. SOTF3 - Chapter 4 As IceBite is still working on the third chapter, I came by to ask if you will be able to write the fourth chapter when he's done? That Devious Club Thanks You! Hey Roden! :D Due to your wondrous efforts with redesigning That Devious Club templates, I've decided to offer you a position as a Recruiter for the club! While at the moment it's really just a prettier member template, I hope soon that it'll be something more special. Of course, if you feel otherwise occupied I'll make you an Honourary Member as thanks for your efforts! :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:33, December 18, 2013 (UTC) It is rather dead, yeah. But there's still interest, since about four or five members have joined in the past three months. I planning on making lots of member-exclusive things. Hopefully that will be awesome and it will make the club run again. So yeah. But thanks for accepting! :D :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk''') 04:14, December 19, 2013 (UTC) SOTF 3 - Chapter 3 Hey there! I just talked with IceBite and the third chapter didn't work out so well, so I've switched you to write chapter 3 while he will write the next chapter. Hope it goes well for you. Chapter 3 I would recommend you create a sub-plot for another group of characters that are competing, just to make this universe more like an open world. Then what I would like to see is an introduction to the host of the game himself, Tazzuk, because he's a really important part of the story (You can use this page to help you with that). Again, these are just recommendations. Whatever you do with the chapter is your decision. SOTF 3 Nice work on the chapter! Truly enjoyed reading it. And yes, very unfortunate that this will be your only writing contribution for the story. I would just like to say thank you for at least making it for one chapter. Good luck with your other projects!